


Fulcrum

by Kayim



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: He was always there.





	Fulcrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: The Hero with a Thousand Faces

There were rumours of a man with no face, who skulked in dark alleyways and appeared when he was most needed. There were stories of an old man with a face that was weathered and lined, who could be hired for credits and killed for pleasure. There were tales of a young man as attractive as a holostar, who could slit your throat as easily as dancing with you in a cantina.

He was a ghost; a legend; a fantasy.

But he was always there, in the thick of it, at every crucial moment in time. Exactly where he needed to be. He wore a thousand different faces, but he was always there in the shadows.

Watching. Waiting. Saving. A hero.


End file.
